A moonlight Swim
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: After then end of the war peace has come to the Earth and PLANT's yet Flay still hates what she had done can the pink Songtress and Kira help her past this pain that she has. Kira/Lacus/Flay lemon one short with Yuri as well please enjoy and no bashing please. R


**A/N Well one and all I have another one-short for you all as this is going to be a Gundam Seed Story with Kira/Flay/Lacus, now for all you Flay haters please no bashing and be nice after all this was a request by Johnnyd2. Anyway I don't own Gundam Seed if I did I would be rich so please enjoy this story.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**A Moonlight swim **

It had only been a month since the end of the Bloody Valentine war, with so many death peace had at last come to both the Earth and PLANT's. As a teenage girl just walked into the dark moonlight and smiled as she walked out the house that she was in making sure that she slowly closed it behind her without making a nose.

As she moved into the night her long pink hair gave a brilliant shin as the moon hits the hair, Lacus Clyne just smiled as she felt the cool air hit her skin. "This is such a nice night." She said to herself with a sweet smile as she looked up at the moon.

After a while of her just walking Lacus came to a nice open sea lake and the pink Princess as some called her and moved over to the lake. Once she was at the lake she placed her hand into the water to see what the temperature was like, and just smiled when it felt nice a cool perfect for a nice midnight swim. Looking around the lake some more and around where she was she smiled to herself as she took all her clothes off, deciding to go skinning-dipping in the lake Lacus was a little happy that there was nobody here to see her right now as she just dived into the lake with a smile still on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile another girl was also walking through the night, hold her arms together as she looked up at the night sky. Her Red hair just blow in the wind as she tried not to cry Kira had saved her shuttle which returned then to the Archangel, yet even after this she couldn't go and talk to Kira she hated herself to much for what she did to him it hurt her too much.

"Kira needs someone better than me." She said the war had been very hard on her as was a captured by Rau Le Creuset and what he had tricked her to do.

Flay was still having nightmares on what she had done, as she continued to walk she heard a splash of water that was close to her. As she got closer she saw that it was Lacus and what shocked her most of all was Lacus swimming naked, Flay didn't even know why the pink hair songstress was doing this.

As Flay was watching this she soon saw that Lacus was swimming around some Dolphins as she got a little closer Flay hid behind a tree and saw the smile that was on her face as she played with them. Flay still hated the way she had acted around her when she had first meet her on the Archangel another thing she knew that she had did wrong, all she could do was sigh at this.

As turned around she looked up at the moon shouldn't help but start to think of something. "Maybe it would have been better if I had just been killed." She said not knowing that Lacus was right behind her.

When Lacus heard what Flay had said she felt sorry for the red head as she moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You know that Kira doesn't hate you." She said as Flay looked behind in shock at seeing Lacus smiling at her.

Flay just looked away from lacus still hating herself and what she had done. "Please don't, I know Kira hates me and I deserve it to?" She said as new tears came down her face.

Lacus just continued to watch the poor girl in pain as she blamed herself over and over again as more tears came down her face. The more Lacus saw of this the more it hurt her seeing the red head was in pain over what she had done, the pinks haired girl wish she knew what she could do in order to make Flay feel better.

Lacus just turned Flay around so the two girls could look each, Flay was a little shocked at Lacus just smiled at her and pulled Flay into a hug. Flay was shocked as she could feel Lacus breasts press against her own and all she could do was blush at this, Flay didn't even know what to say to Lacus or why she was hugging her.

Slowly Lacus pulled Flay chin up a little and continued to smile at the younger girl. "You know you really should stop hating yourself for your mistake we are all human and we all make them!" She said smiling once again.

Flay wanted to look away but Lacus made sure she didn't. "But how can he after I..." Flay didn't really get to say anymore as she found Lacus's lips on her own.

Flay was shocked at was Lacus was doing to her, but and she didn't even know why but she was enjoying the kiss. Before long Flay just started to kiss Lacus back she had no idea what had come over her but she no longer cared right now all her fears on what she had done was just washed away within the kiss.

Flay and Lacus soon deepened the kiss with each other as both their tongues battled each other with both girls moaning lightly. Slowly Lacus pulled away from Flay and smiled at the red head, while Flay just looked back at Lacus still a little shocked at what had just happened, however she didn't get much time to answer why Lacus had kissed her as the pink haired songstress took of the blue nightgown that Flay had on leaving her just as naked as Lacus.

Lacus just looked at Flay with a smile. "There much better." She said with a smile as she continued to look at Flay.

All flay could was just blush at this the only one who had ever seen her naked was Kira and all she could do was just cover her naked body up. While Lacus just giggled light at the younger girl in front of he as she once again kissed Flay on the lips while pulling Flay closer to her body as the two girls could feel their skin touch each other.

Both girls just moaned as they continued to kiss the other, soon the two girls went into the lake as they returned to kissing each other. Rubbing their naked bodies on each other the two girls couldn't help but moaned lightly as they both pulled away and looked at the Dolphins and then smiled at each other.

* * *

As this was going on Kira Yamato was walking through the island he was on just wandering around as he couldn't sleep. Ever since he had saved Flay the red haired girl hadn't managed to talk to her, all she had said was that she was sorry for what she had done to him before running away from him. Since then every time Kira tried to talk to her she would just run off before he could even talk to her he only wished he could at least say something to her, as he was walking he started to hear a noise.

Looking around Kira moved to where the noise was, and as he got closer he could tell more clearly what it was. Yet as soon as Kira reached the noise he was shocked at what he was looking at, he even had to rub his eyes just to make sure he was not seeing things as he saw two girls in the water heavily making out with each other. Kira just focuses on their wet bodies as he was hiding behind a tree watching the three, as Kira continued to watch he didn't know why he just didn't leave after all he couldn't just watch the two girls kiss each other.

"_What are they doing?" _Kira thought to himself as he watched on unable to look away from the two girls.

Kira moved lightly to see what was going on a little more closely it made a noise that made both girls look over in Kira's direction. Both girls just looked over at Kira in shock at first until Lacus gave a warm smile at him, slowly she made her way out of the water while Flay could on blush a little embarrassed that Kira saw what she and Lacus were doing.

**A/N Go to ficWad to read the rest** **and the lemon.**

All three just made there was to the shore line as each laid down, with Kira in the middle with Flay on the right and Lacus on the left. Kira had his arms around both girls while said girls just laid the head on his chest as the both looked at him and then the two girls just looked at each other.

For a while the two didn't say a word to each other until Flay spook up to Lacus. "Thank you Lacus, I was so worried that I would be so hated by people." Flay said with a smile which Lacus just returned.

No other words were needed really as all three got dressed and headed back to where they were all staying, each with a smile on their face. What the three knew was this was a night that they would remember for a long time, and maybe they could do this again sometime as the three just looked at each other all with a smile on their faces, liking the thought of doing this again.

* * *

**A/N Well you guys I really hoped that you liked this as it took a lot of my time from other stories, but that is not to say that I didn't enjoy doing this. Any please read and review and no flaming or hating people oaky thank you for your time.**


End file.
